Storm of happiness
by silvershewolf1
Summary: A basic hate love relationship...


The lights flickered down stairs of the house and out side in the street. The floor creaked and the windows rattled as the storm raged on outside and on into the blackness.

A young girl of 16 lay dreaming in her bed not troubled in the slightest by the storm. If she had been awake to admire the lightning she would have seen a shadow running across the street.

The front door clicked and swung open with such force that it woke the girl up. Why out of all the nights did her parents have to go out on this one.

Lighting flashed and the shadow now had a face with wet dripping raven hair and melted chocolate eyes. They stepped into the shadow of the front door the flicking light from the kitchen caught the lower half of the person wearing long black jeans and black runners. They walked towards the stair case their bare chest caught in the flickering light. He walked up the stair case. Another wind blew and the front door slammed shut but he did not stop he just kept going he knew exactly where he was going.

Lightning flashed out side, the girl now standing at the window her emerald green eyes reflecting the flashing lighting and hair as red hot as her temper. Her door creaked open more than it already was. She turned around half expecting some one to be standing right behind her reaching towards her, but nothing there. She moved to her bed but was out of it again as quick as the lightning flashed. A hand had slid up her thigh.

"What's wrong, don't you like it?" A deep male voice asked her.

"Not if I can't see who is feeling me up"

"Lily, Lily, Lily will you ever learn?" He asked her.

She raised a hand up to her mouth. "You know who I am?" she could feel the person's eyes on her.

He smiled at her though he knew she would not see it. "Yes"

She moved back over to the window with her hand over her heart. "Tell me something?"

"Yes any thing?" He said.

"If you know me then do I know you as well?" She asked him.

"You might! But I'm not going to tell you any thing."

"Why not?" she turned around lightning flashed and there was no one there on her bed they were gone.

The front door opened again, Lily ran down stairs to find her mother and father there.

"Lily what is wrong?" Her mother asked sounding very worried.

"Nothing Mother, I thought I heard something outside."

"I will go check" Lily's father said. He went out and came back in a short time later. "Nothing out there"

"Oh, ok then, well I'm gong back to bed" Lily slowly walked back up to her room thinking about how the stranger could have gotten inside the house and know where her room was. She lay down on her bed waiting for morning light to come.

The sun shone through the clouds and into Lily's bedroom shining through a colourful glass ball the light reflecting all around her room. Her alarm clock going off slowly she reached out and turned it off rolling onto her back she looked at the colours dancing on the ceiling. Stretching she sat up and climbed out of bed, she made her way down stairs to find her mother making breakfast.

"Did you sleep well darling?" her mother asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Yes very well thank you." Lily sat down at the table and looked at her owl sitting on the window sill looking very annoyed she laughed and stood up.

"What is so funny?"

"The morning owl is here" Lily said as she opened the window and took the letter from the owl patting its soft head. The owl ruffled its feathers and flew away in seconds it was gone from sight.

"Any thing new in the world of wizards?" asked her father as he opened the fridge

Lily's mother walked up behind him and hit his back. "Out of there breakfast is almost ready."

He stood up straight. He stood about 6ft tall with balding red hair and green eyes. Lily's mother on the other hand had long brown hair and green eyes and she stood about 5ft 6 and Lily was in between them both neither short nor tall for her age.

"What time is it?" Lily asked as she put down the paper.

"About ten-thirty" hissed petunia as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh no, I am going to be late" Lily ran out of the kitchen and up stairs with a piece of toast in her mouth coming down again with her suitcase all packed with every thing she needed for the year at Hogwarts but the difference this year was she was now head girl.

"JAMES" His mother walked into his room to see her son not there. "Oh where is that boy." His shower turned on in his bathroom she walked over and banged on the door. "You better have every thing ready James"

"Yer I do" James called back.

"Good" she was about to leave his room. "Oh yes James it is fifteen minutes till the train leaves."

"Oh CRAP" James yelled. She left his room and went down stairs.

He came out of his bathroom and tossed on any clothes he could find. A pair of black jeans a white shirt and black shoes he didn't bother brushing his hair. He grabbed his suit case and ran down stairs and out the front door and into the limo that awaited him.

"Lily the limo is here." Called out her father Lily walked out the front door wearing a short black halter neck dress and black heels.

"See you at the end of the year father"

"Are you not coming home for midterm" Lily shook her head. "Alright then" he gave his daughter a kiss and off she went out to the limo. The driver took her suit case after opening the door for her and put it in the boot.

Whistling came from none other than Sirius black as she climbed into her seat as far away from both him and James as possible. James sat there in silence saying and doing nothing.

"Potter, Potter." Sirius waved his hand in front of his face.

James turned and looked at him. "What?"

"You have not complemented Miss Evans on her dress yet, are you sick."

"Yes James, are you sick you have not asked me out yet, you might be slipping." Lily grinned at him.

"No I'm just tired, I was out late last night that's all."

Sirius grinned "Yer, you went to…"He stopped because James punched him in the stomach.

"Just out alright, Sirius."

Sirius moaned and Lily moved to be side him and helped him sit up she let him rest his head on her shoulder as she ran her fingers through his hair. James punched Sirius again this time with out any word at all.

"That will do Potter." Lily scolded him.

James sat back in the seat. "This is not over your stuck with me all year."

"What was that?"

"Nothing" The limo stopped and James got out followed by Sirius and Lily got out with the help of the driver.

"Mister Potter, may I say that you are the owner of the limo it is your duty to help the lady out of the seat, not mine" The driver went to the front of the car and got in.

Lily smiled as James frowned the driver had a point. James pulled Lily's suitcase out and pulled it along with his. Sirius laughed as did Lily. She ran up to him.

"You don't have to pull my suit case I can do that" James handed her the handle and he kept walking in silence. "Oh hang on James can you take it again I have to do something." James walked back and took her case. Lily ran over to the limo window. She tapped on the glass of the driver's door. He opened the window. "Here you go" she passed him a little box.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"A box of chocolates from my mother to say thankyou for driving me here every year"

The driver smiled. "You are very welcome." Lily gave the diver a kiss on the cheek and then ran to catch up to James and Sirius.

Sirius was smiling and James was fuming. "What is wrong with him" she whispered to Sirius.

"Oh he saw you kiss the driver so now … yer."

"Oh that's sweet James your jealous of me giving the driver a kiss on the cheek for driving me here every year."

James narrowed his eyes. "Jealous of him, a driver, never"

James left Lily's bag leaning against the wall as he walked through to the platform. Sirius was still laughing as he and Lily went through. They boarded the train.

"Where are you going Lily?" Sirius asked her as she was going off in the other direction.

"To the head compartment"

"I knew it you got head girl." Sirius smirked at her.

"Yep" she walked down the narrow corridor till she got to the compartment to see none other than James Potter sitting there. "James you got head boy?"

James said nothing just looked at her. Lily sat down opposite him and looked out the window as the train moved off. Ten minutes into the trip James stood up and stretched showing off his tanned muscular stomach. Lily turned her head and saw a good view of his chest as he pulled of his shirt and put on his Hogwarts one. She turned her head away as he looked over at her just in time to see her looking at him.

"What's wrong Lily you're blushing, you have seen my chest before I do this every year."

"No, no I'm not" she could feel her cheeks burning.

"Yes you are."

The door opened. "Any thing of the trolley dears?" asked the lady. Both James and Lily shook their heads.

"No I'm not"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Fine James you win now shut up."

James stood up and put his arms up. "James Potter the winner"

Lily laughed as she saw the station coming up and she laughed even harder as James stumbled because the train was stopping. He fell onto Lily. She could feel her cheeks burning up again from this contact.

"Get of me James"

"No, I'm comfortable here." He put his arms around her so she could not get away from him.

The compartment door opened and Sirius came bounding in. "JAMES" He yelled and then stopped still.

Remus walked in calmly and stood still. "James, get off her."

"Why don't you make me?" James said as he moved his head to look at them both.

Remus sighed and stepped forward and lifted James over his head.

"SHIT" James yelled.

Lily jumped of the seat and ran out of the compartment she had her hand on her cheek she could feel them burning up again.

"Remus that is not a good sign" Sirius had now moved and spoke again.

"No, that is not" James said as Remus put him down. Remus took a drink from a bottle he kept in his pocket.

"Come on moons out in two hours we have to go to the great hall for dinner." They all moved quickly. Dumbledore had finished his entire announcements to all students. James, Remus and Sirius ate all they could before they had to leave.

James stood and looked at the head master, Dumbledore he just smiled and winked at them and looked at McGonagall. The three left the great hall and went to the shrieking shack and waited for the potion Remus took to take effect so Remus was able to keep his mind though not entirely his own body. Remus was in fact a fully grown werewolf very aware that he was so he kept well away from Hogwarts castle for the three nights of a new moon so as not to injure anyone.

James and Sirius sat down on the floor and just looked around the room with the walls moving ever so slightly from side to side and back and forth.

Sirius smirked and called out to Remus. "Heeeeey Remus" Remus turned around and Sirius threw a stone at his leg. Remus howled. James smacked Sirius over the back of his head. "Ouch what was that for."

"Sun up" James looked out the window. Remus changed back to him old self and the three of them went back up to the school to sleep for half the day.

Lily sat up in her bed. "What was that?" She was used to being alone in a room but not in Hogwarts. She slowly walked down stairs and sat by the fire.

The portrait hole opened up and James walked into the room. Lily crouched down into the seat. James walked over to the fire and leaned against the mantle and looked into the flames. Lily put her legs down again and just sat there watching him.

"Are you just going to sit there and watch me Lily?"

Lily jumped. "Oh… umm…" James smiled. "Hang on you knew I was here?" she asked him.

"Yer, one of the ghosts came out as I was coming in and told me you had come down after hearing the howling." He turned, his eyes hooded by the shadows.

Lily felt her self being pulled into the darkness by a pure foreboding of what they promised, she looked away from him and he smiled at the defiance towards him.

"What's wrong Lily can't handle what you see or do you want more?" he smirked as Lily looked at him again. He pulled his shirt over his head and then pulled Lily to her feet and into his chest. She tried to get free but he just held her there.

"James stop it, please let me go." She looked up.

"Or what Lily, what would you do to me?"

She smirked still looking at him she stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his, he let her go. "See you let me go." She walked up the stairs and to her room and shut the door quietly.

"Where is James he should be here by now we have an assignment due in tomorrow and I will not get a poor mark because of him" Lily whispered to Remus.

"Lily he will be here I assure you." Remus whispered back to her.

James walked into the class room looking dead. He sat down next to Sirius.

"Ah Mister Potter late I see, the head master has a right to give you the morning off but being late to class in the after noon is not acceptable in the slightest"

Lily turned her head to look at James to see his eyes closed she had a quill in her hand and wrote on his arm. I Love the professor McGonagall.

McGonagall came walking slowly down the class room and saw the writing on his arm. "As much as you like me Mister Potter I do not feel the same about you"

James' eyes opened swiftly and he looked at his arm and then at Sirius. Sirius shook his head, lily kept her face blank and Remus sat there laughing. James looked at Remus and glared at him, he shook his head. He did not even look at Lily.

"What's wrong James don't think a girl could do it, I mean write on your arm?"

"No… I mean yes… I mean… Huh?" James looked very confused. Lily was started laughing at him.

"Mate you were beat by a girl." Sirius put a hand on James' back in comfort to him.

After class lily walked down the long corridor and up the stair case James came running up behind her. The stair case moved suddenly and Lily fell onto James he steadied her and then let her go. They walked quietly to the head common room and waited for dinner.

The portrait hole opened up and Sirius came bounding in and saw Lily and James wrestling on the floor.

"I will not" Lily screamed.

"Will to" James yelled back at her.

"Not"

"Will"

"Not"

"Will"

"Not"

"Will"

"Not"

"Will"

"Not"

"Will"

"James, Lily get off each other and get to opposite ends of the room." Sirius shouted thy both stopped and stared at him.

Lily jumped to her feet and ran the back of her hand under her lip to wipe a trickle of blood away. James just stayed on the floor and stared at the ceiling.

"Ok what happened here?" Sirius asked.

"I told her she had to be the model for our assignment"

"I will no be the model just so you can stare at my almost naked body, no thanks." Lily folded her arms over her chest.

"This is all this is over, it is simple, Lily would you think about being the model for the assignment, cause I know you would look much better in a bikini than our friend James here."

Lily laughed. "Your right Sirius, I will do it for you not for James."

James stood up and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"And James you have to say sorry for splitting Lily's lip and trying to make her do it." Sirius smiled as James moaned.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled.

"That's ok, after all you caught me on the stairs." James looked up.

"What is the assignment about any way?" Sirius asked.

"The female body and how clothing fads affect us" Lily said as she leaned her back against the wall and slid to the floor.

"Ok cool, now you see that's why James won't look good in a bikini"

She laughed "You have a point there."

James got up and walked to his room.

"James what's wrong?" Sirius called out after him.

James turned and just looked at them, Lily stared at his eyes they were hooded again.

"Hey Sirius I think it would be best if you go now." Sirius looked at her. "We wont fight" He got up and left the common room.

She walked slowly up stairs and to her room then went into the bathroom, she looked in the mirror the shower turned on she jumped and screamed. James opened the curtain up and kept his lower half covered with the curtain. Lily closed her eyes.

"Lily I'm covered" she opened her eyes again and looked into his eyes they were darker than normal.

"I…I…I" she stopped as he grabbed a towel and walked over to her wrapping the towel around himself. Lily stared at him. "James…I…I…"

"Lily, I know this is awkward but would you go out with me?"

"Back to your old self now Potter, I had thought you had changed."

"I'm being serious Lily"

"You said that every other time I can't nay I won't believe you" she turned on her heel and walked out.

"LILY!" James called but she just kept walking away he pulled out his wand and uttered a spell under his breath.

Lily suddenly jumped out of her bed and she pulled of the covers she screamed as cockroaches came poring out. She ran out of the room screaming.

James kept asking Lily out, every time she said no he pulled pranks on her.

Four months later Professor McGonagall called all seventh year students together in the hall.

"Now as you all know Christmas is here in one week so it has been decided that as a treat you shall have a Christmas masked ball."

All the girls squealed and the boys moaned. Lily and her best friend Isabella (aka Bella) sat there whispering about what they would wear. Bella looked over at the boy's to see Sirius smiling at her. She lowered her head back down this made lily look up to see James running his tongue over his lips at her.

"Ewwww" she whispered to Bella.

Bella did not raise her head but saw James still doing what he was doing. "Ewwwww"

"Lily Evans and James Potter would you please come out here" Professor McGonagall called to them both.

Lily stood rolling her eyes, James did not move until the Marauders pushed him up and off the seat. He walked over to professor McGonagall and stood there, Lily was standing there glaring at James.

"Right now you two will show every one how to waltz" McGonagall said.

"But Professor are you sure you want me to do this there are plenty of other girls who absolutely love to dance with Potter" Lily protested not wanting to get with in a meter of James let alone dance with him.

"No. You are the only ones that can do the waltz" Professor McGonagall snapped at her.

Lily sighed. "You Love it Evans." James smirked as Lily glared at him.

"Shut it Potter."

"Both of you stop it and take stand." McGonagall was getting very irritated now.

Lily sighed as James took hold of her hand and waited for her to place her hand on his shoulder. He kept looking over her right shoulder and they were about to begin when.

Professor McGonagall stopped them. "Hold on something is missing." She pulled out her wand. Suddenly Lily was wearing a ball gown and James a tux. "Now begin." They both took positions again and the music played.

"I hate you Potter." Lily sneered at him.

"No you don't Lily, you love being this close to me" he whispered into her ear which sent shivers down her spine.

"No I don't I would have if it weren't for how much I loathe you James, you ask me out non stop and you pull some of the dumbest pranks on people."

"Oh, Lily I'm hurt that you think so little of my pranks."

"Let's just get this over with so I can get as far away from you as possible"

Why me lily thought looking at James smiling at her, she looked into his hazel eyes and saw them grow darker while watching her swing out and swing back into himself. She was becoming very interested in James' looks and personality was in fact not bad at all. Lily became so lost in her thought about James.

They ended up very close to each other centimeters away from each others lips. James about to lean into her when she was brought back down to earth by every one clapping for them she pulled her self out of his arms and away from him. The dress she wore fell away and back to her uniform. James' tux disappeared as well and back to his uniform. Lily walked out of the hall then ran up the stairs to the common room.

"Bobble Juice" The portrait swung open.

"Lily! Lily! Wait for me." Called Isabella as she got onto the landing.

Lily turned around and smiled at her. "Hey Bella"

They both walked into the Gryffindor common room together and sat down.

"What was all that about?" Bella asked.

"Oh… nothing" Lily answered Bella raised an eyebrow. "Fine… I think I like Potter."

Bella put her hands up to her mouth. "Really?" Lily nodded. "But, you hate Potter"

"Yer that's the problem, I like him and hate him" lily put her head on the couch arm.

They did not hear the portrait hole open up or Sirius and Remus enter. They stopped dead in their tracks to listen to Lily and Bella.

Lily opened her eyes. "You two!"

They both ran up the stairs followed closely by Lily. They shut the door on her. She stood there banging on the door. A hand slid over her shoulder.

"Lily, stop it." James whispered into her ear.

Lily turned to look at him turning her cheeks turning crimson and getting brighter in the shadows. James eyes widened at the sight of Lily Evans blushing because of him. Lily pushed him into the wall and pinned him there not thinking about any thing. She stood on her tip toes and kissed James severely holding his head with one hand as her other hand slid up his shirt. James put one hand at her waist and the other hand went up the back of her shirt.

Bella came up the stairs to see Lily slam him against the wall, she walked back down and sat on the couch. Lily pulled away from James.

"Oh my god" she backed away from him, he reached out to her she ran down the stairs and stopped at the bottom.

"Lily," Bella said. "You kissed him"

Lily slumped onto the couch and moaned "I know."

James walked into the boy's dorm and slumped onto a bed. Suddenly he sat up as a holographic image of Lily appeared to be crawling along the bed to him she was just about to kiss him when he jumped of the bed the image turned around to look at him leaving through the door. He walked down stairs to see Lily leaning back into the couch with her eyes closed.

"Lily" Her eyes flashed open to look at him he froze as he saw her eyes were darker than normal. "Could I talk to you out side please?" James asked timidly. She raised a hand for help out of the seat James took her hand and helped her up and reluctantly he let her go.

They both walked out side the common room. Bella huffed and walked up stairs and knocked on the boy's door. Sirius opened the door and smiled at her.

"Hey ya Bella." He opened the door because Remus wanted to leave the room. Bella walked in quietly and sat on a chair that faced Sirius' bed. "What can I do for ya?" he asked her.

"I… I… I have to… go, sorry." She got up and placed a hand on her fore head.

"Bella" Sirius whispered into her ear. "Don't leave" he turned her around and kissed her delicately as he coaxed her back to his bed. He turned around and lay her down onto the silken black and red sheets. She wrapped her arms around his waist and she started to kiss his neck he supported him self propped up on the bed.

The door opened. "Oh, sorry" Then the door shut. Remus stood on the other side and banged his head against the wall. "I did not want to see that." He moaned.

Mean while. "Potter where are you taking me" Lily asked.

"You will see" he said as they reached a blank wall and he paced back and forth three times in front of it a golden spider web of lines appeared and slowly changed into a large wooden polished door. James opened the door to reveal a large couch and a large frosted window the ceiling reflected the night sky showing the clear night.

Lily walked in slowly. "Potter, I … I … uh… um…"

James pulled her closer to him self and kissed her with a deep passion. James pulled away from her and got a rewarding moan as he did so. He moved to the couch and Lily just stood there on the spot still dazed by the kiss.

"Potter." She finally got out he just looked at her. "Why… what was that for?" she asked as she moved to the couch and sat down next to him. "Why have you brought me here?"

"Lily, I know I annoy you but would you consider coming to the Christmas masked ball with me?" James asked not looking at her.

"James" Lily opened and closed her mouth. "I…I…I… would love to."

James finally looked at her. "Really?"

Lily nodded. She got of the couch and walked out of the room. Bella came out of the boy's dorm dazed Sirius followed her out with out a shirt on. They both went down stairs and curled up of the couch. Lily walked in and paused to see them both there.

"Bella," she opened her eyes. "We need to talk" Bella kissed Sirius cheek and she and Lily walked up stairs and into the dorm.

Sitting down on Bella's bed "Ok, Lily what is going on?" Bella asked looking at her friend with concern.

"Um…Potter just asked me to the ball." Lily said as she lay down across the bed with her hair hanging over the side.

Bella squealed. "Did you say yes?"

Lily closed her eyes. "I did."

"Oh my God we so have to go shopping" Bella jumped of the bed and pulled Lily up as well.

They made there way to Hogsmeade and went into a dress shop and looked at all the dresses. Bella pulled out a pink and black one. Lily smiled and nodded her head. Bella pulled out another one this time a green one with black lace on the back and black roses going up the side.

James walked into the shop feeling very awkward with all the dresses around him. "Lily what color is your dress?" he asked her.

"This color" She turned around and showed James the dress. James nodded and walked out of the shop again.

Both girls brought the dresses and then they went to a costume shop to get their masks. Looking through the glass bench top they spotted two identical white masks that covered halve their faces when they tried them on all you could see was their eyes and lips. They brought the masks and headed back up to Hogwarts to get some sleep.

James and Sirius went and got new black dress robes James got a green tie to go with Lily's dress and Sirius got a pink and black one to go with Bella's dress when he finally asked her to go with him. The boys got back to the head dorms to find Lily and Bella curled up on the couch asleep. They both smiled as they walked over to the couch. Sirius leaned down and kissed Bella softly. Her eyes fluttered open softly.

"Hello" she said her voice semi harsh from sleep.

"Hello" Sirius smiled "Come on I better get you back to you bed." He picked Bella up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as he carried her to the Gryffindor common room.

James walked up stairs with his and Sirius dress robes and he hung them up in the bath room. He saw Lily's dress on her side of the bathroom. He walked back down stairs to see Lily's eyes open.

"Hey" James said as he sat down in a chair closest to the fire place.

"Hey" Lily's voice quaked as she yawned. She tried to stand but fell back down, she was too tired to stand up by her self and counting the fact she had had several butter beers with Bella. "James?" She asked he looked over at her. "Can you help me go to bed?"

"Can't you do it your self?" James asked. Lily shook her head. "Why?" James raised his eyebrows.

"I had" she paused for a second as she shook her head. "I have never had so many before." James just stared at her. "Butter beers about ten in half an hour" James smiled at her. "Are you going to help me or not?" she asked.

James stood up and walked over to her. He pulled her up and steadied her and helped her walk to the stairs she went to step up onto the step when she shook her head. James picked her up and she leaned her head into his neck as her carried her up the stair case and to her room he sat her on her bed and she pointed at a pair of shorts on the floor. James picked them up.

"Can you dress your self?" Lily fell backwards onto her bed. "I will take that as a no. I am only going to pull your jeans of and put your shorts on." Lily nodded. He pulled her jeans off her and gently put her shorts on her she laid there and she undid the buttons on her blouse to reveal a lacy black bra James did not protest what he saw also revealed a blood covered white rose tattooed on her stomach. James looked very shocked as he blinked to see if it was a trick of the mind.

He traced a finger over it and she shuddered as he did so. She put her hand up and he helped her sit up. He pulled the covers back on her bed. She climbed in and undid her bra and threw it on the floor. She lay on her stomach and James put the covers on her. She fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight" he whispered into her ear. He got up and left her room. He went to his own room and fell asleep.

There is on hour till the Christmas ball. Lily and Bella are getting ready in the head common room and all the boys in the Gryffindor common room. Lily and Bella put on their dresses and Lily did Bell's hair up into a tight bun with some tendrils hanging down framing her face. Bella copied the hair style for Lily only having more tendrils hanging down. Lily put blood red lip stick on and Bella put on Purple. The portrait hole opened up and James, Sirius and Remus walked in wearing masks that only covered their eyes.

"Hurry up" Both James and Sirius yelled. Remus sighed he did not want to go to this dance it was just a fad so he was not going he just came along to see what the girls were wearing.

Bella came to the top of the stairs first and walked down showing off her white knee high stiletto boots. Sirius beamed as he walked over to the stairs and offered his hand. Bella placed her hand on top of his.

Bella looked over at James, "James you're from the potter family right." James nodded, "Well you are supposed to get the girl from her room and lead her down stairs, Lily knows because she reads about old Muggle customs for a ball, some girls come down on their own of there own choosing but it is the man that is supposed to lead her down."

James sighed, "Do I have to?" he asked as he got glared at by both Bella and Remus. "Fine he walked up stairs and stood at Lily's door. He knocked. Lily opened the door.

"Hello James."

He stared at her in the dress all the black roses looked good on the lush green material she did a small circle in front of him and he smiled because of the lace at the back going right down her back and stopping just before her underwear line. He offered his hand and Lily placed her hand gracefully on his and he led her to the stairs. They walked down and stopped as Sirius eyes almost popped out if his head. Remus hit him over the back of the head. Sirius turned around and Remus motioned with his head to Bella to see her looking away from him.

"Bella?" she refused to look at him so he turned her head. "I'm sorry" He kissed her cheek not whishing to wear lipstick.

"Come on" Lily said as she walked towards the portrait hole. James followed closely behind her. They all walked into the great hall to see a Christmas tree and ice carved into statues and a spell cast over it all so none of the statues would melt. Streamers hang down from the ceiling. The ever changing vision from the out side floating above, snowing down into the hall.

"Wow" Both Lily and Bella said at the same time. They both squealed and walked forward only to be stopped by Dumbledore.

"Welcome to the Christmas ball, Names please so that I can check that you are with your reported partner." His eyes twinkled. They all told him. "I see master Remus and Mistress Christabel have not arrived yet." They all stopped and looked at him "Oh so you all don't know. Christabel is a new student in Fifth year and Remus had kindly asked her to come to the ball after he took her on a tour of the school."

"Sir," Lily interpreted his thoughts, "But Remus told us that he was staying in the dorms tonight." Dumbledore smiled. "I understand"

Dumbledore waved his wand and four small presents appeared onto the table. He gave them their individual presents. Sirius and James tore theirs open and dropped all the rubbish on the floor then stopped when they felt they were being watched they looked at Lily, Bella and Dumbledore all smiling at them, Lily picked up the rubbish and Dumbledore waved his wand again and the rubbish was gone.

They all walked over to the far wall and James and Sirius got a couple of chairs and sat down the girls kept standing up. Lily opened her present carefully and her eyes widened as there in the box a silver chain with a love heart was there. Bella opened hers and found the same thing but in gold. Both girls squealed.

The boys looked at them. Lily turned her back to Bella and she did the chain up for her and Lily did the same for her. Ten Minutes later every other Seventh year showed up and the music played and the lights flashed. Lily's feet were hurting from standing so she sat on James lap and she felt him harden under her. He put his arm around her waist. Bella sat on Sirius only to hit him and get up again and walk away, Lily laughed and leaned towards James he turned his head, if you saw them from another angle it would have looked like they were kissing.

"I will go after her." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

He grabbed her hand. "I'll come" he stood up and Sirius followed them both.

Bella walked out into the cobbled courtyard surrounded by corridors and she sat down on a carved stone bench. Lily shivered as snow gently started to fall. James put his coat over Lily's shoulders. She turned to him and Sirius.

"You both wait here until I have talked to her." The both nodded.

She walked slowly and sat next to Bella. "What happened?" she asked.

"Well" Bella sniffed. "He felt me up and I told him to stop and he pinched me."

"That's all" Bella nodded Lily laughed. "I'm sorry Bella but that is Sirius for you there is nothing you can do about it."

"But I don't like it"

"Ok Ok, I will talk to him"

Lily walked back over to the boys James was sitting down, Lily grabbed Sirius arm and led him a bit away.

"What is it Lily?"

"Just don't feel Bella up and don't pinch her again" Sirius nodded "Good now go say sorry to her." Sirius walked over to Bella and sat down next to her. They talked for a long time then Bella hugged him.

James walked up behind Lily and put one arm around her waist and he leaned his chin on her shoulder. He gave her and envelope.

"What's this?" she asked as she opened it slowly to find a Christmas card inside it said.

_To Lily_

_To be an angel, one need not have wings.  
In giving love there is an equal grace.  
Nor need one seek the aura in the face,  
as love unveils the beauty of all things._

_Merry Christmas and I hope_

_You have a good year next year. _

_Love James _

Lily turned around and smiled. "You wrote that?" she asked him. He nodded. "It is beautiful"

"Like you." Lily opened and closed her mouth in protest but could not say any thing. "Lily, I love you, and I have changed I have made mistakes and I have done wrong but I know this is one right thing I am doing all year," he pulled out a small box wrapped in gold

"James" she unwrapped it and opened the box to find a gold banded ring with a decent sized Emerald in it. "This, this, this," a single tear rolled down her cheek.

He got down onto one knee, and a rose appeared in front of Lily she took the rose. "Lily Evans you are my world, my life, and my love Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"(Hey that all rhymed)

"Yes, Yes, Yes a thousand times, Yes." James stood and slid the ring along her finger and he kissed her lips. Bella walked up behind them both Lily opened her eyes and put her hand out towards her.

Bella looked at the ring and back at them. "Did he" she mouthed. Lily put her hand into a fist and rocked it up and down (A/N Yes in sign language) Bella squealed.

James lifted Lily off the ground and her shoes fell off he put her down after a bit and she slipped her shoes back on.

"Come on" she whispered to him we had better go back into the hall so that you can be the king of the ball.

"So long as you are my queen"

They all entered the hall just as McGonagall started to talk. "Ok now time to announce our Christmas King and Queen, and envelope was passed to her, James Potter as Christmas King," a drum started to play. "And Christmas Queen…. Lily Evans." The hall fell silent. "Is Lily here?" They both walked to the steps and walked up to stand next to McGonagall. They had crowns placed on their heads and Lily received a bunch of Lilly's and James got a basket of chocolate.

Dumbledore ushered them out the door and into the courtyard. "I have been informed of a special event that occurred not to long ago."

James beamed and Lily smiled. "Yes Sir" they both said.

"Well this" Dumbledore raised his hand and turned around and the court yard shimmered and changed into a small pavilion.

"This is your wedding night" Bella said as she came out of the pavilion.

Remus and Christabel walked out and stood there as did Sirius, "Just a small gathering for you wedding, to keep it simple." Christabel smiled.

"Who are you" Lily asked.

"Mistress Christabel of the Lupin household" Lily tilted her head to the side. "I am Remus' mother." She smiled. I am also an official Justice of the peace and I am here to perform your marriage.

Lily turned to James. "You did all this?" he nodded. "Thank you.

"Lily," Bella grabbed her arms and pulled her away. "You have to come with me." Bella pulled her into a white silk tent off to the side.

Lily stopped and looked at the black and white dress that faced her. "Wow, the dress…"

"And no need for a bouquet you all ready have one. Now we have to get you into your dress."

A short time later Lily came out in the black and white dress and walked down the isle and stood opposite James, he smiled at her and mouthed. "You look beautiful"

"Wow" she smiled at him.

Remus' mother began. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to bear wit ness to this couple being joined in holy matrimony …." Short time later "Lily do you take James to love and care for in sickness and in health?"

"I do"

"James do you…" she was cut off.

"I do"

* * *

Hey guys hope you like it... review if you want 


End file.
